FireVivor: Avery's Volcano Official Updates
Welcome! Welcome to the official source for FireVivor: Avery's Volcano ''updates! Everyday, new art, cast interviews, twists, and more will be relieved! This is the place where the cast will be put in the spotlight, so check back everyday to see if your character is being posted about! this is modeled after the ssb4 website if ur st00pid bye Cast LunchLadyCard.png AshCard.png ChandlerCard.png YejideCard.png BenboCard.png StaciCard.png DiamondCard.png BrunoCard.png CarolineCard.png JackieCard.png TheDoctorCard.png ChefBobbyCard.png NoahCard.png BrenchelCard.png AllyssaCard.png GretchenCard.png LaurenCard.png TwitterGirlCard.png AnalCard.png VirginMaryCard.png Updates February 26th, 2014 - Tribes For this big season, I wanted the tribe to be divided in some interesting way, and not just by random. As I looked through the cast, I realized most of the contestants were either heroes or villains (wow i sound like jeff!), so.. this season, the starting tribes will be Heroes and Villains. '''Heroes:' #Benbo (Ben109) #Virgin Mary (EnTrey) #Ash (That Epic) #Chandler (Thebiggesttdifan) #Lauren (Jaxswim) #Chef Bobby (Mister.. E.) #Bruno (BrunoSomebody) #Staci (1dra7) #Gretchen (Dakotacoons) #TwitterGirl (SoaringSpirits) Villains: #Allyssa (Nduke) #Noah (Owenandheatherfan) #Analapinquana (COKEMAN11) #Yejide (Sunslicer2) #Lunch Lady Belinda (Fann Y. Fiction the 2010th) #Diamond (Toadgamer80) #BrenchelArmy (Reddude) #The Doctor (NateNJ14) #Jackie (Shadowgeoff) #Caroline (LongLiveLion) February 27th, 2014 - Meet the Cast: Bruno Bruno competed in FireVivor: Brazil, and is remebered for his likable, goofy, and upbeat personality. He is returning this season in hopes of being the series's final winner. However, can his naive and gentle gameplay work for him this time around, or does he have another plan up his sleeve? ~ 19:09 Hi, Bruno! 19:09 How are you? 19:09 OKI DOKI 19:09 KKKKK 19:09 So, you're remembered for your peformance in Brazil. 19:09 I'm going to ask you some questions! 19:09 What are some of your inspirations in life? 19:09 Oki doki 19:09 Hm, my parents, Ines and Fausto. 19:10 Alright, alright. 19:10 and the president of Brazil, Dilma Rousseff. 19:10 Who are Ines and Fausto, if I may ask? 19:10 My parents 19:10 Okay! 19:11 What are your pet peeves? 19:11 Mean and rude people, and grammar-nazis. 19:11 So, Dra? 19:11 Interesting, interesting. 19:11 Yah lol 19:12 Name 3 words to describe you. 19:12 Fun, nice, peppy. ^-^ 19:12 <3 19:12 Okay! 19:12 We definitely saw that in Brazil! 19:12 What is the past FireVivor contestant you are most like? 19:13 Abi-Maria because we're both Brazilian :D 19:13 Uh, FireVivor contestant, lol. 19:13 Gj Bruno 19:13 o 19:14 sorreh :( 19:14 *cri* 19:14 Aw, don't cry. 19:15 Ines Brasil from South Pacific :D 19:15 <3 19:15 Okay! 19:15 Is it because she's Brazilian? 19:15 No. It's because she's my mom lol 19:15 alo alo 19:15 Oh, right. 19:16 Anyway... 19:16 Next question. 19:16 You are on the Heroes tribe. Do you think this is fitting for you? 19:16 Yes, totally!!!! <333 19:16 Good! 19:16 Why do you think you'll win the title of Sole FireVivor? 19:17 Because I'm an OTTPg.od king cobra black mamba fan favorite and everybody loves me. <3 19:17 Good, point. Being a fan favorite DEFINITELY helps. 19:17 How do you feel about this being the last season? Do you want to make an impression? 19:18 It's sad, because I love Firevivor. :( But I hope I can make Firevivor History and be memorable. 19:18 Thanks! And you've already become a memorable player. 19:19 Last question. 19:19 What's your favorite moment from your season? 19:19 Oh, thanks! :D <3 19:19 When Jackie returned from the Outcasts. MILA KUNIS G.ODDESS <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 19:19 and the loved-ones visit 19:19 Alright, that's all! 19:19 My mother is a g.oddess, it was awesome tos ee her 19:19 see* 19:19 Thanks, and I'm looking forward to seeing you in the competiton! 19:20 Thank you! :D <3 February 27th, 2014 - Meet the Cast: Gretchen In the second cast interview, we meet Gretchen, a bubbly newbie who has no past knowledge of FireVivor ''whatsoever. How will she fair compared to the skilled 18 returnees? Can she charm them, or will she annoy them? Tune in to find out. 19:31 Hi, Gretchen! 19:32 Like, hey Fire! This is like, so fetch! ^.^ 19:32 You're one of our two newbies set for this season! 19:32 I'm going to ask you a few questions, to help viewers get to know you. 19:32 I know, I'm like, so excited to be joining the cast! 19:32 What are some of your inspirations in life? 19:32 Umm... 19:32 I'd have to go with myself. 19:32 I'm sorry that people are so jealous of me... but I can't help it that I'm so popular. 19:33 Interesting. 19:33 You don't think that comes off as concieted, do you? 19:33 I know I am! 19:33 What are your pet peeves? 19:33 Not at all. Being conceited is social suicide. 19:33 That is true. 19:34 Anyway, what are some of your biggest pet peeves? 19:34 Probably people telling me what to do. 19:34 Like, a bit ago, my friend Regina... 19:34 She's like, really mean. 19:34 Even if her clothes are fetch. 19:34 Oh. 19:34 Sorry to hear that. 19:35 She told me that I couldn't wear hoop earrings because they were HER thing. 19:35 And then for Hannukah my parents got this pair of really expensive white gold hoops and I had to pretend like I didn't even like them and... it was so sad. 19:35 That IS harsh. 19:35 I see you like to talk. 19:35 I know, right? 19:35 Name 3 words to describe you. 19:35 Loyal. 19:36 Popular. 19:36 And Fetch! 19:36 Nice! So what does "fetch" mean, exactly? 19:36 Oh, it's like slang, from... England. 19:36 You know, like "That's so fetch!" 19:36 Or "We're so fetch!" 19:36 Or "That purse is SO not fetch!" 19:37 Duh. 19:37 I see, I see. 19:37 What is the past FireVivor contestant you are most like? 19:37 Um... Funny story Fire. 19:37 Yes? 19:37 I actually don't even know what FireVivor is. 19:37 ...You're actually on it :) 19:37 My dad, the inventor of Toaster Strudel signed me up. 19:38 Because I went over my $10,000 clothing limit this month. 19:38 He's like, SO mean. 19:38 Oh, I see. Well, let's skip that question, then. XD 19:38 Anyway, 19:38 SO not fetch. 19:38 You are on the Heroes tribe. Do you think this is fitting for you? 19:39 Yeah. I'm like, such a good friend. 19:39 Why do you think you'll win the title of Sole FireVivor? 19:40 I would tell you, but I can't say anything else until I have a parent or lawyer present. 19:41 Oh, that's unfortunate 19:41 Do you think this will hinder your ability to strategize? 19:41 Oh, but on Wednesdays I wear pink, so that counts for something, right? 19:41 Not at all. 19:41 But you do have to watch out for "frenemies". 19:41 Frenemies are enemies who act like friends. We call them "frenemies". 19:41 Or friends who secretly hate you, we call them "fraitors". 19:42 But like, if someone told me a secret, II'd never tell anyone because... I'm SUCH a good friend. 19:42 How do you feel about this being the last season? Do you want to make an impression? 19:44 First of all, I didn't know this was the last season. 19:44 Well, it is. 19:44 Secondly, I always make an impression. 19:44 Ah, I see. 19:44 Like I said before, I can't help it that I'm so popular. 19:44 Alright, last question. 19:44 Only for newbies: 19:45 What player are you most intimidated by going in? 19:45 These are 18 returnees who know what they're doing. 19:46 Probably Casear. Why should Caesar get to stomp around like a giant, while the rest of us try not to get smushed under his big feet? What's so great about Caesar? Hm? When did it become okay for one person to be the boss of everybody, huh? Because that's not what Rome is about. We should totally just STAB Caesar! 19:47 Wait 19:47 Who's Caesar? 19:47 Caesar isn't a competitor this season. 19:47 It's a simile Fire, duh 19:47 Wait quick question Fire. 19:47 Yes? 19:47 When was the last time you REALLY went to Croatia? 19:48 Like, REALLY went there? 19:48 ...what? 19:48 XD 19:48 It's a travesty. 19:48 I don't get what you're asking? 19:48 What's Croatia? 19:48 o_o 19:48 Close your eyes really quick. 19:48 ...k... 19:48 * FireProbst closes eyes. 19:48 Now open them. 19:48 * FireProbst opens eyes. 19:48 Woah. 19:48 * FireProbst sees Gretchen. 19:48 Um 19:48 What was supposed to happen? 19:48 You see what I did there? 19:48 ...Not really.. 19:49 Thanks for the interview Fire! 19:49 FireProbst everyone! 19:49 * GretchenWieners claps. 19:49 ...Alright. 19:49 Gretchen, I wish you the best of luck. 19:49 With that, I'll let you go. 19:49 Thanks March 3rd, 2014 - Meet the Cast: Chandler Chandler, veteren from ''FireVivor: The Sahara ''and ''FireVivor: Blood vs. Water ''was a breakout fan-favorite after his CPP personality in his original season, along with his confilct with Monica, his wife, in ''Blood vs. Water. Chandler is known for both voting strategically and with his heart, which is mainly illustrated through the elimination of Monica in Blood vs. Water. Chandler has done well in the past, but how will he do with these All-Stars? 22:05 Hi, Chandler 22:05 Well, hello again, FireProbst! 22:06 How are you doing, may I ask? 22:06 Haha. Funny you should ask. 22:06 My wife left me after the last season. 22:06 ...Oh... 22:06 It's pretty safe to say I'm not doing so well. 22:07 I'm so sorry. 22:07 Yeah, Monica seemed a little unstable. 22:07 Would you agree? 22:07 Yeah. Really, it's like, could she BE any more wannabe-gangsta...thing? 22:07 Mhm. Mhm. 22:07 Anyway, let's get to the questions. 22:08 What are some of your inspirations in life? 22:09 Well, that's a bit of a weird opener. Uh...probably Ferris Bueller. From Ferris Bueller's Day Off. You know that movie, right? 22:09 Anyway, yeah, I was in my late teens when I saw that movie. You know, college, and stuff, and to me Ferris Bueller is like a flawless human being. 22:09 Of course! Good movie. 22:10 I see, I see. 22:10 What are your pet peeves? 22:11 I guess... 22:12 well, I never liked folding chairs. The kind that, you know, you go to places, and you have to set them up? 22:12 Yeah. That's... interesting. 22:12 Is that all? 22:12 Hang on, hang on. 22:12 Alright, sorry. 22:12 No, no, it's fine. 22:14 I suppose if you wanted ones more game-related...I guess I don't like strategies that are selfish or that only have someone's self-interest in mind. I've lost to very selfish people twice now. And one of them was my wife. 22:15 Who was the other selfish person? 22:15 Do you mind saying? 22:15 Well, it wasn't just Monica last season. There were others. 22:15 Oh. I see. 22:15 In the first season, though...I mean, we all know who I lost to. 22:15 Anyway 22:15 Yeah. 22:15 Yeah. 22:15 * ChandlerBing nods 22:16 Next question, please. 22:16 Name 3 words to describe you. 22:17 Well, positive ones...Resourceful, experienced, and...confident. 22:18 Nice, nice. 22:18 Now, back before The Sahara happened, I don't know if "confident" would be one of these words 22:18 do you think the game has changed you since then? 22:18 Or has something else impacted you? 22:20 The game has definitely made me more perceptive of people socially. 22:20 Won't argue with that. 22:21 I've never been the life of the party, and I've always felt like I've deserved some more attention than I get, and being aware of what people want and things like that really helps. 22:21 What do you mean by "aware of what people want" 22:22 What they want from me, I guess. I'm a performer at heart, you know, and people like me better if I give the humor they want, the respect they want, all that, to them. 22:23 Oh. Yes, you are known for your humor. Interesting. 22:23 Next question. 22:23 What is the past FireVivor contestant you are most like? 22:23 Can I say myself? 22:23 * ChandlerBing chuckles a bit 22:23 No...that wasn't funny. 22:24 Haha, you can if you'd like. 22:24 Would you be the answer to that? 22:24 Uh...realistically...yeah, I'm gonna have to say myself. 22:24 You definitely have a good style of gameplay. 22:24 Okay, okay. 22:24 I don't mean to be narcissistic, but there's nobody like me, really. 22:24 Thanks. 22:24 You are on the Heroes tribe. Do you think this is fitting for you? 22:25 Definitely, yeah, probably. I've overcome a lot in life, and in the game, and I haven't flipped out over it--well...I haven't gone crazy over it. 22:25 And I think people can relate to me. 22:26 Nice, answer. 22:26 It's true. You're a huge fan favorite. 22:26 People can relate to you on a personal level. 22:26 Haha. Thanks. 22:26 Why do you think you'll win the title of Sole FireVivor? 22:27 At this point? I don't know. I have no plans for how I'll take the game yet, but I'll be playing my hardest. 22:28 I see. 22:28 What season would you say was more difficult? Blood vs. Water or The Sahara? 22:29 Blood vs. Water was a very difficult season for me, on a personal level. It was where I lost my wife, after all. 22:29 But strategically? 22:30 Either. 22:30 I'd imagine Blood vs. Water probably was emotionally. 22:30 The Sahara was a harder game. Fewer people, fewer opportunities to get yourself an assured position, and I made more enemies. 22:30 Ahh, that's a good point. Less people really does matter. 22:30 Alright, we're almost done. 22:31 How do you feel about this being the last season? Do you want to make an impression? 22:31 I just want to play my hardest. 22:31 Alright, last question. 22:31 What's your favorite moment from your season? 22:33 Finding out that MrBlasphemy beat Anal--what is it, Analquapana? Analquapana--in The Sahara. 22:33 Blasphemy and I have actually stayed in touch after that season. 22:33 Haha, it's Analapinquana. And, you have? 22:34 Do you two communicate regularly? 22:34 Yeah. He's a little weird sometimes, but, hey, what would you expect from a guy named Blasphemy? Probably grew up in a religious cult or something. 22:34 Anyway, I'm sure he's rooting for me. 22:34 lol. 22:34 Well, I'm excited to see how you do. 22:34 THanks, Chandler. 22:34 Thank you, Probst. I'm excited, too. March 3rd, 2014 - Meet the Cast: Analapinquana The biggest bitch from FireVivor: The Sahara ''returns for the final season, with a lot of smack talk. This big-mouthed booty snagged 2nd place in her original season, only to beaten by Mr. Blasphemy. She was a force to be reckoned with, but will things be that way this season? We'll find out if Analapinquana can handle herself against the other 18 all-stars. 22:47 Hey, Analapinquana. 22:47 AYY 22:47 I'm just going to call you Anal. 22:47 How are you doing? 22:47 IM DOING *AIGHT* 22:47 * FireProbst laughs 22:47 Okay. 22:47 Let's get to the questions, then 22:47 What are some of your inspirations in life? 22:48 UMM 22:48 my A$$ and my main NIQQA Marina from Sahara 22:48 SHE BE POPPIN 22:48 Lol, okay. 22:48 What are your pet peeves? 22:48 If you could name a few. 22:48 PEOPLE WHO STARE @ MY ASS 22:49 AND 22:49 CHANDLER 22:49 Can you really blame them thou-- Why is Chandler a pet peeve? 22:49 As a favor to the fans, your relationship HAS been confusing? Can you shed some light? 22:49 WELL 22:49 TO BE HONEST 22:50 I HAVENT TALKED TO HIM SINCE SAHARA'S FINAL TRIBAL 22:50 Oh, man. 22:50 BUT I SAW HIM @ CASTING SO I THOUGHT I WOULD PUT HIM IN THERE 22:50 FOR PUBLICITY 22:50 Ah XD 22:50 He also mentioned you in his interview. 22:50 OH REALLY 22:50 And Mr. Blasphemy 22:50 anyway 22:50 Name 3 words to describe you. 22:50 ASS ASS ASS 22:50 Okay. 22:50 What is the past FireVivor contestant you are most like? 22:51 KRISTAL 22:51 SHES MY MAIN NIQQA BESIDES MARINA 22:51 WE TWERK ON THURSDAYS 22:51 AYYYY 22:51 Alright XD 22:51 You are on the Villans tribe. Do you think this is fitting for you? 22:52 I MEAN SOME PEOPLE APPARENTLY THOUGHT I WAS *ANNOYING* 22:52 BUT WHO CAN REALLY BLAME A NIQQA AIGHT 22:52 So you wouldn't say you were rude in your original season? 22:52 THATS REALLY IT 22:52 UMM 22:52 I PERSONALLY 22:52 I had many accounts of you butt bumping people. 22:52 IT WAS /BOOB BUMPING/ 22:53 Oh, so it was your boobs? 22:53 Not your ass? 22:53 I see. 22:53 THAT RATCHET ASS HOE EMILY IS IN JAIL NOW 22:53 DID U KNOW 22:53 ... 22:53 Please tell me more about this. 22:53 LMAO I TRIED TO KILL HER AND MADE IT LOOK LIKE "DEFENSE" SO NOW SHE IS IN JAIL 4 HURTING ME LMAO 22:53 DONT MESS WITH MY AZZ 22:53 Who knew Emily could be violent? 22:53 We didn't see much of her in The Sahara. 22:53 SHE FLIPPED ON MY GURL MARINA 22:54 DONT MESS WITH US 22:54 * Analapinquana shakes ass, ground vibrates 22:54 Why do you think you'll win the title of Sole FireVivor? 22:54 SHE AINT COMIN BACK FOR A BIT LMAO 22:54 UM 22:54 BECAUSE 22:54 IF THERE ISNT A CERTAIN GERARD DRINKIN HATERADE 22:54 I WIN THE GAME BITCH 22:55 I OUTLASTED 6 PEOPLE LAST TIME 22:55 I CAN DO IT WITH 18 22:55 Yes, because as Chandler mentioned, you lost to Mr. Blasphemy in your original season. 22:55 Which was... a shame. 22:55 How do you feel about this being the last season? Do you want to make an impression? 22:55 DAT NIQQA SPENT THE MIL ON HIS COFFIN 22:55 lol 22:55 BC SOCIALLY HE IS IN IT 22:55 I DONT THINK ANY1 HAS EVER TALKED 2 HIM 22:55 BUT THATS FINE BC HE WON 22:56 UM 22:56 WELL 22:56 SINCE THE LAST TIME I HAD PLAYED 22:56 MY BODY IS A BIT TRIMMER AS U CAN SEE 22:56 I do see. 22:56 SO IM NOT AS MUCH OF A RATCHET HOE 22:56 SO 22:56 I AM PLAYIN 22:56 TO REDEEM AMERICA 22:57 Ah. That's big talk... for a big ass. 22:57 It should work. 22:57 X 22:57 And, final question. 22:57 What's your favorite moment from your season? 22:57 WHEN EVRY1 WAS FINNA VOTE ME OUT 22:57 BUT THEM NIQQAS AINT HAD NOTHIN ON ME 22:57 AND I WORE THAT NECKLACE LIKE A BAD BITCH 22:57 FOUR FUCKIN TIMES 22:57 OR SOME NUMBER 22:57 It's true, you were a force to be reckoned with. 22:58 We'll see if you can bring that back this season. 22:58 Thanks for talking to us, Anal. 22:58 AY NO PROBLEM March 3rd, 2014 - Meet the Cast: Benbo ''FireVivor's original "hero," Benbo Baggins 'FINALLY '''returns for his final season! Will this old school player all the way from ''FireVivor: Season 1 ''be able to survive with new-school favorites like Lunch Lady Belinda and Bruno? Will his desire for immunity overpower his desire to do good? Tune in to find out! 23:12 Hey, Benbo! 23:12 Welcome! 23:12 Hello there, Probst! Long time no see, eh? 23:12 It has been a long time. 23:12 Almost 2 years since you played. 23:12 So, let's get to the questions, then. 23:13 Alright. 23:13 What are some of your inspirations in life? 23:13 Well Frandalf my uncle is one. He was an old magician 23:13 A magician, huh? That sounds really cool. 23:13 He really taught me how to live ya know> 23:13 Mhm. 23:13 Hopefully he can get you far into this game. 23:13 What are your pet peeves? 23:14 I don't really like rings or jewlery 23:14 Really? That's new. 23:14 Interesting. 23:14 Do you have a reason? 23:14 I know it's odd but it just bugs me seeing flashy jewlery or stuff on someone. Makes them seem as if they're parading around their wealth and it kind of urks me. 23:15 Ah, I see. 23:15 That actually makes a lot of sense. 23:15 Next question: 23:15 Name 3 words to describe you. 23:15 Well, that isn't really a question, but you get the point. 23:15 :P 23:15 Selfless, friendly, and loyal 23:15 Nice, nice. 23:15 We've definitely seen those traits. 23:16 So, it's been... 14 seasons since you've played? 23:16 13,14, or 15 23:16 which brings us to 23:16 What is the past FireVivor contestant you are most like? 23:16 Wow, really? Time flies fast. 23:16 Yes it does. 23:17 I don't really know which past contestant. After I got out of the competition I kind of setled down. I guess it's kind of a cop house but myself? 23:17 Okay, that works. 23:17 You were an admirable player, afterall. 23:17 So, going off track, how do you feel about being the FIRST player to EVER give up immunity? 23:17 Then you were brutually voted out! 23:18 It's a remarkable achievement in my opinion. I mean not a lot of people can truthfully say they were the first to do something. 23:18 And not only that, but it was something heroic. You definitely made history. 23:19 Speaking of which, 23:19 You are on the Heroes tribe. Do you think this is fitting for you? 23:19 I do and I don't. I'm remembered as a major hero but you also have to rememeber in the game I was in two alliances and pulling strings to keep my allies in both safe. 23:20 So when I did sacrafice myself for Greg the others might have seen it as my final act of betrayal to them 23:20 Mhm. That's honestly a really interesting look on it. It reminds us that the "Heroes" and "Villains" are just perception. 23:20 We'll have to see how that plays out. 23:20 Why do you think you'll win the title of Sole FireVivor? 23:21 I'm pretty good with immunity and I think I'll be able to handle myslef better now that I'm older and wiser. 23:22 Sorry there spoke to fast, I was referring to immunity challenges and the like. 23:22 Oh, sorry. 23:22 Do you want to say something about that? 23:23 Oh wait 23:23 it looks like you did. 23:23 Can we move on? 23:24 Well as you know in the original Firevivor I got immunity and grew strange. Which is why I have become so helpless. I still have that itch though. You know? Like in the back of my mind I want to revert back to that. 23:24 Yes we can move on now. Sorry for my rambling. I realize you need to keep these things on track. 23:24 Oh, I see. 23:25 No, no it's your interview 23:25 It's fine. 23:25 How do you feel about this being the last season? Do you want to make an impression? 23:25 Well, I'd like to. I have tried to return back to the show before and this is the first time I'm coming back. I want people to know me returning is not a mistake. 23:26 So odd that I first appeared in the original Frievivor and now when I finally return it is ending. 23:26 That is weird. But it helps your legacy, if anything. 23:26 I suppose so. 23:26 And yeah, I apologize for having you pushed as an alternate or cut so many times. 23:26 But this is your time to shine. 23:27 We'll see how it goes. 23:27 Last question: 23:27 What's your favorite moment from your season? 23:28 I'd have to say giving up my immunity. I could just feel my mind being cleared when I did that. Like for an instant I could see the world clearer, you know? It was an amazing feeling. 23:28 Interesting. And of course, the question everyone is itching to ask, would you do it again? 23:30 If I met the right person yes. You see in that clouded state I was in I saw Greg as a true friend. If I were put in the place again and had to sit and watch a dear friend go I would do it. However now it isn't as special but the thought still stands. 23:31 Ah, well I guess we'll see then. 23:31 Can't wait to see how you do, Benbo. 23:31 Thanks! 23:31 Well I suppose we'll see each other soon 23:31 * BenboBaggins shakes Probst's hand 23:31 :D 23:31 * FireProbst shakes March 3rd, 2014 - Meet the Cast: Staci Staci, winner of ''FireVivor: Brazil, ''returns for her final season alongside Bruno, one of her closest allies. Staci, however, seems to have dropped all contact with Bruno, and her other former cast members. Will this former winner, and relative of Sandra Diaz-Twine be able to follow in her "great great great great great" aunt's footsteps? We'll have to wait to find out. Ya, so sad. 23:41 Hi, Staci! 23:42 HAAAIII 23:42 Ha, are you excited to be here? 23:42 yaaaaaaaasss! 23:42 Awesome! 23:43 Then let's get right to it! 23:43 What are some of your inspirations in life? 23:43 my great great great great aunt flo! 23:43 Why is that? 23:43 without her, people wouldn't have periods or mood swings! 23:43 Really? 23:43 yah! so sad 23:43 I'm not understanding. 23:44 Did she invent pregnency? 23:44 my great great great great aunt flo invented those! 23:44 yah 23:44 so sad 23:44 Oh. 23:44 Okay. 23:44 What are your pet peeves? 23:44 well, 23:44 my great great great great uncle Trevor told me never to trust a man in a suit 23:44 without him I would trust men in suits! 23:44 yah 23:44 so sad 23:45 That isn't exactly a pet peeve, but it'll do! :D 23:45 :D 23:45 Name 3 words to describe you. 23:45 hmmm 23:46 yah so sad 23:46 :) 23:46 Alright, moving on 23:46 What is the past FireVivor contestant you are most like? 23:46 hmmmm 23:47 Yvonne the cow! 23:47 she's my favorite sister! 23:47 without her I would be an only child 23:47 yah so sad 23:47 x 23:47 ...lol, not even gonna ask... 23:47 Next, 23:47 You are on the Heroes tribe. Do you think this is fitting for you? 23:48 likeeeee 23:48 no????? 23:48 Why not? 23:48 my great great great great great great 23:48 great 23:48 great 23:48 great 23:48 great 23:48 Would you say you were a villainous pla-- 23:48 great 23:48 GREAST 23:48 uncle 23:48 was satan 23:48 ...REALLY? 23:48 without him everyone would be good! 23:48 yah 23:48 so sad 23:48 Do you know he was recently on Redvivor: All-Stars? 23:48 That shitty series I did a crossover with. 23:48 yaaaaaaaaaasss! 23:48 he like 23:48 quit :( 23:49 Yes, yes, he did. 23:49 So, is Survivor a common family interest? 23:49 yass!!! 23:49 my great 23:49 great 23:49 great 23:49 uncle 23:49 is mark burnett!!! 23:49 without him 23:49 there would only be Bear Grylls 23:49 Well, Staci, sounds like you have some interesting ties. 23:49 Why do you think you'll win the title of Sole FireVivor? 23:50 I like 23:50 already won???? 23:50 my great great great aunt was sandra diaz twine 23:50 Well, do you think you might be FireVivor's only Sandra? 23:50 without her winners wouldn't be allowed back! 23:50 like totally I can sandra! 23:50 Oh! 23:50 Well, we'll see if that happens! 23:50 I think you might actually be the only returning winner... 23:50 Let me check. 23:51 yah 23:51 so sad 23:51 Wait no 23:51 Chef Bobby is the other. 23:51 chef bobby didn't win 23:51 kass did 23:51 yah so sad 23:51 Anyway 23:51 So you ARE the only returning winner . 23:51 yah 23:51 Do you think this will help you? 23:51 so happy 23:51 yaaaas! 23:53 How do you feel about this being the last season? Do you want to make an impression? 23:53 yah 23:53 so sad 23:53 this is a last season 23:53 better be good yaaah! 23:53 I hope that, too. 23:53 What's your favorite moment from your season? 23:53 me! 23:54 ...Staci =/= moment 23:54 srry try agen 23:54 no 23:54 yah 23:54 so sad 23:54 maybe 23:54 getting rid of broonu? 23:54 whoever he was I forgot 23:54 yah so sad 23:54 Oh, speaking of him, are you excited he's back? 23:55 no 23:55 so sad 23:56 Why not? 23:56 because 23:56 I'm the star of brazil 23:56 not him 23:56 yah so sad 23:56 Okay, well, maybe you ARE a villain. 23:56 We'll have to see. 23:57 Thanks, Staci. 23:57 die 23:57 yah so sad March 7th, 2014 - Meet the Cast: Twitter Girl Representing ''FireVivor's most recent installment is Twitter Girl, known for her bright, heroic, and sunshiney personality. But will that be enough to get her through this all-star game? This bitch from ''Gabon ''will be faced with her hardest season yet. 15:45 Hi, Twitter Girl! 15:45 Hello there Fire! 15:45 How are you? 15:45 I'm like so pumped for the final season! 15:45 #FirevivorInterview #FinalSeason 15:45 Alright! Then let's get right into it. 15:45 What are your inspirations in life? 15:46 To get over a million followers on twitter! 15:46 Cool! Cool! 15:46 What would that mean to you? 15:46 * TwitterGirlxoxo whispers 15:46 Everything./ 15:46 Hah! 15:46 What are some of your pet peeves? 15:46 When my sister deletes my twitter accounts 15:47 And when people read your messages and don't reply 15:47 even though you know they have seen it 15:47 Oh, I hate that too. 15:47 and they don't reply 15:47 Literally fml 15:47 #fml 15:47 Tell us about your sister. How old is she? 15:47 6 15:47 #YoungerSiblings 15:47 Ooh. 15:47 Which past FireVivor contestant would you say you're most like? 15:47 Hmm 15:48 Probably 15:48 Um 15:49 Whitney 15:49 :) 15:49 Oh, why Whitney? 15:49 She was sort of unpopular with viewers. 15:49 Because she is a badass 15:49 And she knows who to target 15:49 Alright, alright. 15:50 She was very good at RI. 15:50 What is your favorite moment from your original season? 15:51 Probably when me and Dorothy were targetted 15:52 Why did you like that moment? 15:52 Because it showed that I had some real competition 15:52 And I like to be challenged really 15:52 Good point! 15:52 You are on the Heroes tribe. Do you think this is a good fit for you? 15:53 hmm 15:53 Yes considering the many villainous people Firevivor has had in the past 15:53 #TalkAboutBitches 15:53 Haha, yeah, there's some dirty people on the Villains tribe. 15:53 And I am just america's rain of sunshine :) 15:54 XD 15:54 This is the last season of FireVivor. How do you feel about this? Do you want to make an impression? 15:54 Of course I want to leave my mark on the series, so if I am eliminated, expect there to be drama 15:54 #DramaLlamaIsSkinyAndNeedsFood 15:54 Ooh, drama is good. 15:55 Can you give us any insight on your game this season? 15:55 Well I am going to play the game how I did in my first season 15:55 Just ray of sunshine, then the darkness awakens :) 15:56 Alright, well I'm interested to see what you bring to the table! 15:56 Thanks, Twitter Girl~ 15:56 #TwitterGirl4FirevivorWin2014